wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Look In The Mirror
I Look in the Mirror is a Wiggles song from Here Comes A Song. Song Lyrics Band Leader: OK, here comes the mirror march. Greg: I look in the mirror and what do I see? Two big eyes staring out at me. They look at me brightly and I can see. There's no one as lovely in the world as me. Band Leader: Keep marching on the spot. Greg: I look in the mirror and what do I see? One little nose sticking out from me. I use it to smell everything every day And there's no nose as lovely as mine, I say. Band Leader: Big smiles, everybody. Big smiles. Greg: I look in the mirror and what do I see? One big smile smiling straight at me. It's shining so brightly and I can see. There's no one as lovely in the world as me. Band Leader: Go for a march now. Off you go marching. Swing your arms. Big smiles. Ho-ho! It's fun to march. Now get back to the mirror and put on a big happy face. That's it, happy face. Greg: I look in the mirror and what do I see? One happy face looking out at me. I feel so happy that I'm here today And there's no one as lovely as me, I say. There's no one as lovely as me, I say. Band Leader: You're right, you are lovely. And don't forget it. Song Credits Here Comes a Song * Written by Greg Page * Published by EMI Music * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Vocals: Anthony Field * Organ, Xylophone: Jeff Fatt * Chief Kabasa Player: Murray Cook * Produced by Anthony Field, Greg Page, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt * Engineered by Greg Page * Mixed by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page and Anthony Field * Mastered by Don Bartley at Studio 301 Dorothy the Dinosaur * Written by Greg Page * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Co-Produced by Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Carolyn Ferrie, Mic Conway * Violin: Maria Lindsay * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Bouzouki: George Tseros * Bass: David Stratton * Recorded by: Craig Abercrombie and Tim Gurner * Mixed by: Craig Abercrombie * Mastered by: Robin Gist Listen Trivia * This song is part of the Let's Wiggle book. * The Wiggle Time 2000 album and Dorothy the Dinosaur album show Murray, Jeff, and Anthony's names in the song credits, although they didn't write this song. * The brass that is heard in the 1992 version are actually on the organ Jeff plays. Video Appearances *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book Album Appearances *Here Comes A Song *Wiggle Time *Let's Wiggle *Dorothy the Dinosaur *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Dorothy's Memory Book songs Category:1992 songs Category:1992 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Let's Wiggle (book) Songs Category:Music Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes